Sister
by DREAMFeathersong
Summary: The world of magic from Harry's long forgotten sister, Aryn.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't always born a nobody.

In fact, I was really popular. Everyone knew who I was. Everybody cared.

But now, it's like I'm invisible. Like there were tiny holes in me, and now they're spreading.

My life started out great. Awesome parents. A good house. A caring brother.

But He had changed all that. More so, I guess, than when Harry went to school.

I don't think it was his fault I faded. I guess I was born to be that way.

A reject.

A failure.

A sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Our parents died when Harry was little. He couldn't even talk. The day my parents died was the first day I came home. So naturally, I can't remember them at all. I'm dependent on Harry to tell me what my own mother was like.

When we got older, Harry took care of me like, well, like a big brother. Because we didn't get much to eat, he'd always share his food with me. I didn't know this at the time, but when I went to bed hungry, he went to bed starving.

So as you can see, living at the Dursley's was never fun, but with Harry it was almost tolerable.

Until the letters came.

See, because Harry was eleven, he was old enough to go to Hogwarts. I was only ten. Not old enough. So Hagrid and Harry left, and I was now forced to fend for myself.

At first, I was a little optimistic. I knew it would only be a year until I left. Now that the Dursley's knew I was a witch, they treated me pretty well. I got decent food, and didn't sleep in a closet. Things were definitely looking better.

A year came. Harry came home. I wanted to see him, but he was too busy writing letters or reading books. The Dursleys gave him my room, and I was forced to sleep under the stairs. I couldn't come out. I knew Harry would rescue me, but I had doubts. He didn't even ask to see me. Once. I don't think he even remembered me.

So then he went off to school again, and I was stranded. I knew then and there that I was never going to be noticed. So I made it my life's work to be heard.

Starting with Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Since I was eleven, I could technically go to Hogwarts. The more I think about it, the more I'm certain. I got a letter. They actually wanted me there. But the Dursleys hid it from me. Which makes my story _a lot_ more complicated.

My first task was getting there, which would be hard, because I didn't have a car. Or a magic train. Or a flying animal. Or a broom. So, my options were either to stay here and be the good girl, or go by foot.

Guess which one I picked?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I started out bright and early one morning, while the Dursleys were all asleep. That's not saying much, because they usually don't get up until mid-morning. I headed for King's Cross Station, only a good 40 minute walk from my house.

There, I headed for Platform 9 ¾. Except I kept getting lost. I asked a man in a uniform if he could help me. "Sure." He said. "Where you headed?" I told him. He walked away.

I don't think he'll help me.

So, I continued to walk. Past the ticket counter. Past baggage check. And there. Platform 1. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. That's it. No 9 ¾. So now what?

I sat down on the floor and started to cry. Hey, don't judge. I felt sooooo alone. I could feel people staring at me. But they wouldn't come and comfort me. Jerks.

"There there, don't cry. It'll be alright." I looked up. Staring down at me was a man with brown hair and the starting of a beard. He had icy blue eyes and a comforting smile. He was wearing black robes. _Wizard robes._ I recognized them from Harry.

I instantly stopped crying. "You're a wizard, aren't you? I need to get to Hogwarts." The man looked slightly taken aback. Out of all the things I could've said, I don't think he was expecting that.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Aryn. And you?"

"My name is David."


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out, David was annoying.

He took me to Hogwarts using his magic flying car. "Arthur Weasley gave me the idea. He even helped me build it. A fine man, he is." He then gave a _very_ detailed summary of Arthur Weasley's life. And so I went to sleep.

When I woke up, he was yammering on about muggles and their everyday lives. As if I hadn't had my share of muggles all my life.

Fortunately, I could see Hogwarts off in the distance. It was a huge castle, like something form medieval times plopped itself into the mountains. It was made on stone, and it was beautiful. Behind it, I could see the distant trees of a forest. They looked dark and mysterious against the blue sky.

"There it is. I'll just park right outside the forbidden forest there." David swooped over the castle, and I was able to get a birds-eyes view. I could see students in black robes carrying books. They had wands out, and everywhere sparks were flying.

Soon, that was behind us and we were coming in for a landing. I had to say, David was pretty good at that.

We landed right outside the forest, next to a huge tree with a thick trunk. Next to us, a small path led into the trees, disappearing as it got further and further away.

I opened the door and got out of the car, annoyed when David did the same. He looked at me eagerly.

"So now what do we do?"

I sighed. "Now I slip inside Hogwarts while you go back home. Listen, I appreciate the ride, but I need to do this alone. You understand, right?"

He looked absolutely crushed, and I felt bad for him. "Yeah, all right." He muttered and got back in the car. It took off into the sky, and I waved goodbye before he turned invisible.

I started down the little path leading away from the forest. It soon took me to a little hut with smoke coming out of the chimney. The light was on, and I could see the silhouette of a big man with a beard sitting at a table.

I crept past, ducking so that he wouldn't see me. When I had passed the hut, I began running up the hill to Hogwarts. There were billions of steps, and I soon got out of breath and tired from sprinting them, but I continued on.

After all the steps, there was a corridor leading into the castle. It was lit by torches, even though it was the middle of the day. I ran through, careful not to be spotted, but nobody was coming this way anyway.

When I got inside the castle, I stopped and stared. This place was _huge_. The ceiling was, like, a gazillion feet above me. The slabs of stone that made up the walls were as long as me, and the statues and armor were at least twice my size.

After I got over my shock, I began wandering the corridors. Honestly, I hadn't believed I would make it this far, so I didn't have much of a plan. I figured if I just roamed the halls, I would run into Harry eventually.

The whole time, my brain was nagging at me. _Where are all the students?_ I peered into a couple classrooms and was relieved to see that it was the middle of class. I didn't know how much time I had left, but I had a bit.

I went up a couple flights of stairs, saying hello to the paintings as I went. Now, you might think I'm insane, but yes, the pictures were alive. This didn't surprise me much. If wizards could hide an entire platform and train, why couldn't pictures talk?

After a little bit of walking, I was pretty sure that I was going in circles. I looked into one of the classrooms to check the time. I had wasted twenty minutes just wandering around. I needed to go somewhere.

I went up to the nearest painting, a picture of a lady painting another lady, and said, "Excuse me?"

The women stopped and stared at me. "Why, hello love. We don't get too many people talking to us." The first woman giggled.

The second one said, "What can we do?"

"I need to find Harry Potter; do you know where he is?"

The two women thought for a second before shaking their heads. "Can't say I do," said the first one. "But he lives in the Gryffindor house. You can probably meet him there!"

"Ummm…where's that?"

The two women laughed. "Just follow the sound of the Fat Lady singing!" laughed the second woman.

"Great, thanks!" I said, waving goodbye. I finally knew where I was going, I finally had a plan.

And then the bell went off.


End file.
